


History, Cuddles, and The Great Depression?

by drinkingguk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, History, History Homework, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, anyway school sucks, idk if it’s on the syllabus in america but it is in england, light starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingguk/pseuds/drinkingguk
Summary: In which Peter gets stressed about his homework, and his favourite fossils help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	History, Cuddles, and The Great Depression?

Peter sits hunched over the kitchen table, pen in hand as he scribbled out the last sentence he wrote. He had been doing it for an hour, and each time he just couldn’t get it right.

It wasn’t that he didn’t know the content, it’s The Great Depression, of course he knows it. But it’s just one of those days when nothing seems to work for him. He kept getting the dates wrong, messing up the names of the presidents.

He sighs and as he goes to close his book Steve and Bucky walk in, holding hands. 

“You okay, son?” Steve asks, always concerned. 

“Yeah,” Peter mumbles, “just homework.”

“What homework?” Bucky asks in the gruff yet calming and sweet tone of his.

“History, The Great Depression,” Peter answers and at a questioning look from both of the men he rushes to add, “I know the content and all, it’s just not working,” Peter tells them and embarrassingly he starts to tear up, his face getting red.

“Hey, hey,” Bucky says, letting go of Steve’s hand to hurry over to the nineteen year old. “It’s okay, it’s confusing stuff, what do you need help with?”

Peter feels a few tears running down his face and he rubs furiously at his eyes, not realising that Steve has moved to go to the refrigerator. 

Bucky sits next to him and wraps his metal arm around the boy's shoulder and pulls him into his chest. He strokes his soft wavy hair and pushes his lips to the boys crown. “It’s okay, Pete. It’s stressful, but we’re here now, we’ll help you out.”

Bucky always had a soft spot for Bucky. When they first met the man's hard, cold eyes melted right away as he said, “Hello Mister Winter, Barnes, Bucky, Mister Soldier.”

Bucky had just huffed and said, “it’s just Bucky, kid.”

Steve came back a few minutes later, with a plate of cookies and cakes and a mug of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. God bless America. 

Steve sat on the left side of Peter and placed his hand on the small of his back, rubbing up and down in soothing motions. Then, Bucky grabbed Peter's pen and started a new page. He scribbled ‘Peter Parker’ at the top in almost an exact replica of Peters chicken scratch writing.

“What’s the first question?” Steve asked.

“What caused the Wall Street Crash and what year was it?”

“It was 1929 and the crash was caused by everyone selling their shares at once which caused them to be worthless,” Peter answers and Bucky writes it down.

“Have a cookie, kid,” Steve tells him. Peter reaches for the cookie and honest-to-God nearly cries when he shoves it in his outs. Who knew a cookie could evoke such passion.

“Which President was for laissez-faire, Hoover or Roosevelt, and what is laissez-faire?”

“Uhm,” Peter stutters, “It was Hoover, because he was a republican and laissez-faire was when the government wouldn’t get involved with businesses or the economy, the opposite of active government.”

The cycle of Bucky asking, Peter answering then eating a cookie continued until they had gone through all twenty questions.

That took about an hour and by the time they had finished Tony walked in clad in gray sweatpants and a faded AC/DC tee shirt.

“Isn’t this cozy?” He teases when he sees his boyfriend smushed between the two super soldier’s chests, “hang on, i’ve got to show this to everyone.” He takes out his phone and snaps at least a hundred photos before finally feeling satisfied.

“He okay?” Tony asks, head nodding towards the young man. 

“Yeah, just tired,” Steve replied, “He had a bad day.”

“What happened.” Tony asked, brows furrowing in concern.

Bucky opened his mouth to tell Stark about what happened but before he could, Peter’s sleep addled voice, muffled by Steve's chest, called out, “Tony?”

“Hey baby,” Tony says in a gentle tone, coming over to Peter and kissing his forehead. “Shall we get you in bed?”

Peter nods his head and Steve gets up and lifts the younger up with him. Tony wanted to scowl but we all knew that his back wasn’t as good as it used to be. They walk over to Tony’s room, pull the covers back and place Peter onto the mattress. He burrows further into the bed, drowning in the many blankets he likes to keep in there and before he shuts his eyes, he grabs Tony's hand and pulls him in with him.

“Alright sweetheart, just let me get changed,” and Tony does, in record time and before Pete knows it, his older boyfriend is back in bed with him, moulding against Peter’s back.

Tony slips his hand into Peters and they get dragged into a deep sleep.


End file.
